dayshift_at_freddysfandomcom-20200213-history
DSAF Endings
With Dayshift at Freddy's being a point-and-click game that has branching paths based on the choices you make, there are bound to be different ways for the game to end. Some of the endings either involve in the main character dying or being imprisoned. Some of the other endings have the main character making it out alive. Each ending, along with an overview and guide on how to achieve it will appear below. To get to the ending you want quickly, use the table of contents. "Run Away" Ending At the beginning of the game, Steven will tell you to sign the paper. if you choose the dialogue option of "Are you sure it's safe?" Phone Guy will say "NO. DONT SIGN IT. THE COMPANY'S TRYING TO TRICK YOU! YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO LEAVE! I HAVEN'T SEEN MY HOUSE OR WIFE IN YEARS! RUN! RUN AWAY! SAVE YOURSELF!" Then choose the "FUCKING RUN" option. The narrator will say that this was a really short game. Then you will be sent to the menu screen. Awesome Ending While you're trying to get the Happiest Day ending, attack the Health Inspector and ask Phone Guy to get you a company Doggo! Then complete all the necessary requirements to get the Happiest Day ending! In the end, you ran away with your own personal Doggo! Or just name yourself DirectDoggo and this will trigger it. Bad Ending Do nothing for the whole time you're there. The story will wind up with this ending at default as this is the ending where no choices influences the character or story. You can also get this ending by accepting Dave's offer and then backing out later Bono Ending Finish the illegal level of the Breadbear game at the arcade and you will get the Bono ending. It's impossible to continue from this ending on the sequel for the game: trying to choose the Bono ending will just trigger a cutscene in which Bono offends Jack, and then, the player will be taken back to the title screen. Crafty Ending This ending involves getting involved with Dave's murder plan and killing the kids. To get this ending instead of the Soapy Ending, you need to get a favor from Phone Guy. By either getting rid of the Health Inspector violently or making sure the bullies don't put the FNAF 4 child's head in a robot's mouth. Then, use that favor to tell Phone Guy that he better not rat you out. Do this, then continue on with the story, as it will function like the Soapy ending. But, down to the last wire, where Dave's creature is shot down by the police, Phone Guy will instead join your side and both of you will point out that it was Dave and not Jack. Dave then will get arrested instead of you and you will get this ending. Gnarly Ending End11.png End8.png End10.png End12.png End13.png End14.png You can get this ending by accepting Dave's murder offer, then late on in the game, choosing both Breadbear & The Rat to scare, distract and or kill everyone. On the day it will go normally like usual, but instead of only one animatronic appearing they will both make their entrance, and Phone Guy calls you insane. Eventually, Dave will take you outside the restaurant, set it on fire, and then take you to Las Vegas. Happiest Day Ending end4.png end5.png To get this ending, you must refuse Dave's murder offer, work on making the spirits of the dead kids happy, and re-activate then play the "Happiest Day" arcade game in the arcade room (using a wrench that costs 150 tokens). The game will have the Puppet tell you it's too late to save them, and will hint what you need to do to save the kids: Freddy loved 80's music: you must Rickroll everyone with the music box and keep it on like that - Bonnie liked having a face: find his face and put it back on him - Chica loved Pepperoni Pizza: just bake a pepperoni pizza in the kitchen and serve it - Foxy hated salad: buy a crowbar (350 tokens) and destroy the salad bar in the pirate cove - Golden Freddy loved blowing up toilets: buy a firecracker (150 tokens) and blow up the restroom's urinal. For each child soul you saved, a ghastly apparition of the character will appear behind the marionette, who will then tell you the children will bid you farewell at day 5's party. During Day 5, Farfour will escape during the sting operation, assumed to be sent to kill you from Dave, but you will be saved by Fredbear, then given the option to leave for the "Happiest day", Confusing Phone Guy. The game will end with the kid souls being happy you brought them cake and acknowledged their meaningless deaths before becoming animatronics again and fading away into oblivion. Mediocre Ending Similar to the Bad Ending, but you must refuse Dave's offer, then repairing the "Happiest Day" arcade and starting the quest for saving kids' souls but NOT accomplishing it. At the end, Dave sent Farfour instead of Breadbear and you basically die. Soapy Ending Get this ending by joining Dave, kill the kids, and constantly do his dirty work and select only ONE robot to activate. Towards the ending, the single robot you picked will get shot down by police and both Phone Guy and Purple Guy will turn on you and say that you did the crimes AKA framing Jack getting you sent to jail and this ending will appear. . You can also get this ending by not listening to Phone Guy on Day 3 and performing in the suit. Springlocks Ending To get this ending it's really simple, Do a flip at the end of the game and you get the Springlocks ending. Or do it in the saferoom at the end of the game while the police caught you. Stuffed Ending To get this ending, join Dave, kill the kids, and either die to them while in battle or select the "Get my brains scooped by Freddy" option when you are in the hallway near the Saferoom on the final day. Tragic Ending You must join Dave and kill the kids, but when the animatronics are after you on the birthday, maneuver out of the way, then choose the option to battle them. The battle is pretty hard and depends on healing a lot and it depends on if their attacks will miss or not. If you win, they will be destroyed and Phone Guy will grieve over Foxy, scream for a bit and then you get the ending. Doggo Ending This ending is similar to End?. You need to name yourself "Doggo" and Scott Cawthon will tell you that doggos can't work at Freddy's. There are no ending screen, and you will return to the menu screen. Scrapped Ending This ending was concepted by DirectDoggo, but was not implemented in any of the updates for DSaF. Later, he revealed the existence of this ending in the subreddit for DSaF series. Mostly, Some fans who saw this maybe called this ending name " Kidnapped ending " or " Murdered ending " In this ending, the player would be able to kill the five children without meet Dave. Doing so, at the end of the week, Jack would be kidnapped and murdered by Dave in revenge because of his " copyright infringement ". Category:Endings Category:DSAF